(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blasting cap apparatus of an airbag for a vehicle and a control method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vehicle may be provided with an airbag module for protecting a driver or a passenger, and the airbag module includes a blasting cap for operating an inflator. An airbag module may include several independent blasting caps, so related circuit become complicated and manufacturing costs are increased. A driver airbag which is installed in a steering wheel may be complicated by an increase of the number of circuits increasing manufacturing costs.